Owners of several animals, e.g. horses, often feel themselves constrained to be present every day for the feeding of the animals. Large ranching operations do not encounter this problem: there, sufficient employees are available that no one is hindered by having to observe a feeding schedule without relief from other workers. But the owner of only several animals, unassisted by others, may feel himself obliged to be present every day for feeding; and of course this a great burden on the owner.